


fall down on me like rain

by chilibambam



Series: jb x got6 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jinyoung is mentioned, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Choi Youngjae, jaebeom has a soft tum and i will preach it, sort of ? it's not a lot, youngjae is very strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibambam/pseuds/chilibambam
Summary: “Why are you pretty?” Youngjae whispers again, right against his lips, just out of reach. Jaebeom could push his luck but he doesn’t want to, his cheeks aflame.“Because Youngjae says I am,” he returns and Youngjae smiles, kissing his jaw.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Series: jb x got6 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900762
Kudos: 46





	fall down on me like rain

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again to [doubledef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledef) for helping me because he roasted me :/
> 
> title is from you are

“Move,” Jaebeom demands, holding his coffee up so he doesn’t spill it. 

Youngjae sighs but moves, opening his arms up as he leans on one elbow. Jaebeom puts his cup on the floor and lies down against Youngjae’s chest, adjusting both of them so that Youngjae doesn’t hurt himself from the way he’s sitting.

Jaebeom ends up with his legs between Youngjae’s and Youngjae’s arms over his chest, holding the controller in front of him. It’s surprisingly comfortable and Youngjae doesn’t seem bothered. His progress on the game isn’t hindered by Jaebeom which is good to know. 

“Thank you,” Jaebeom says, leaning a little over the edge of the couch so he can grab his coffee again. Youngjae hums, eyes fixed on the screen. Jaebeom has no idea what game he’s playing - he really ever does - but he seems to be doing a good job.

“Are you doing a good job?” he asks anyway, looking up at Youngjae.

The younger blinks, his jew clenching slightly but not because of Jaebeom’s question. He’s in the middle of a battle so Jaebeom’s question has been poorly timed but he succeeds, scrunching up his nose. “Yeah,” he answers, “I killed a mini boss.”

“That quickly?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae laughs, glancing down at him. Jaebeom smiles and reaches up to touch his cheek, kissing his jaw. Youngjae shifts his jaw again, loosening it and Jaebeom shifts in his grasp to hide his face in Youngjae’s neck.

“Do you want to do anything?” Youngjae asks after a while but Jaebeom shakes his head, content with this for now. It’s still the middle of the day but his days with Youngjae usually go like this; Youngjae playing games until Jaebeom either falls asleep in his arms or huffs and pokes him until they do something else.

“Do you want to sleep?” Youngjae whispers, pausing his game to look at Jaebeom properly. He’s wearing his glasses and Jaebeom thinks he looks so fucking cute when he does, clunky and big on his face. Youngjae hates to wear them around others but he got over that quickly with all of them.

“You’re staring,” Youngjae whispers. Jaebeom blinks, eyes flicking all over Youngjae’s face as the younger smiles at him. He raises an eyebrow and Jaebeom can’t say anything. He doesn’t know if he meant to say anything; he’s suddenly forgotten what Youngjae even asked.

“Sorry,” he whispers, blinking again. Youngjae puts his controller down and cups Jaebeom’s face, his fingers soft and delicate over Jaebeom’s cheeks and it’s very hard to not fall in love all over again when Youngjae looks at him.

“I was going to be annoying,” Jaebeom says quickly. Youngjae snorts, his brows furrowing at him but he finally leans down to kiss Jaebeom, soft and sweet. It’s not always sweet with Youngjae, since he’s the only younger partner he has that can push Jaebeom around and get away with it but it’s nice.

It’s lazy, the way they kiss, even when Jaebeom opens his mouth in a sigh. Youngjae holds him by his jaw, so Jaebeom shifts so he doesn’t keep straining his neck. Their lips fit together just as they always do. Jaebeom doesn’t mind the fact that Youngjae hasn’t shaved today, feeling his light stubble scrape softly across his chin. He never minds when it comes to Youngjae.

But still, the younger pulls away to apologise so Jaebeom shuts him up by sitting in his lap and taking his face in his hands. What happened to it being lazy? Did Jaebeom think that? No, he doesn’t remember. 

“Who gives a fuck?” he says against Youngjae’s lips, feeling the way the younger grins. He sits up properly so he can wrap his arms around Jaebeom’s waist, squeezing softly. Jaebeom can’t help but run his fingers over Youngjae’s cheeks like the younger did to him, watching as his boyfriend closes his eyes, completely relaxed from his touch. 

They don’t usually talk when they’re together. It’s homey for them, their conversations short. They don’t need to speak to know what the other is thinking, instead relaxing in each other for the time being, taking comfort in skin on skin contact.

Youngjae coaxes his mouth open again with his tongue across Jaebeom’s bottom lip, inhaling sharply when Youngjae’s tongue meets his. Jaebeom starts mumbling, as he usually does with Youngjae because the younger makes his head spin so easily. Youngjae pays it no attention, having grown used to his antics. Jaebeom’s mumbling only starts to make sense when Youngjae noses at his jaw and sucks at the junction of his neck. It’s just enough pressure for Jaebeom to shiver and he grasps Youngjae’s hair, tugging at it.

That was something he discovered about Youngjae early on - he likes his hair being pulled. And that’s a good thing for Jaebeom because he has to hold something, whether it’s hands, hair or shoulders. He scratches and claws when he gets overwhelmed, which Youngjae thankfully permits. They’re the only marks Jaebeom gets to leave on Youngjae.

But Youngjae leaves dangerous marks. They’re not quite deep enough to bloom into proper bruises, not like Mark's hickeys on his thighs and hips but that’s what makes Youngjae’s marks so exhilarating. Sometimes, they’re in plain sight and Jaebeom has to wear a high neck shirt or hoodie to hide them. No one else picks up on them, though Jinyoung has commented on it a few times. Youngjae always smiles and laughs to himself, avoiding Jaebeom’s glaring eyes.

“Can I?” Youngjae whispers against Jaebeom’s neck. Blinking through the haze, Jaebeom thinks about it for a brief second. They have no schedules coming up so Youngjae could get away with it. That was a quick enough decision.

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers, tugging at his hair to look Youngjae in the eyes. The younger grins at him, even though his hair is being pulled. He lets Youngjae tuck his face back into his neck, hooking his arm over Youngjae’s shoulder.

Youngjae’s hands move right when he nips at Jaebeom’s skin and it’s a little disorientating, with his hands on Jaebeom’s hips beneath his hoodie. It’s cold in the apartment, cold in the air around them but Youngjae’s hands are warm, grounding. His mouth is like a brand, stinging against Jaebeom’s skin but he loves it all the same.

“Can we… I don’t-” Jaebeom swallows, his eyes fluttering as Youngjae bites his pulse point, obvious and in plain view. “Bed. Bedroom.”

Youngjae doesn’t move for the moment, only pressing his grin into Jaebeom’s skin. “Okay. Put your legs around me and I’ll lift you.”

Jaebeom frowns at him, incredulous. “Can you even lift me?”

Youngjae raises his eyebrows at him, as if that’s the stupidest thing Jaebeom has ever said to him and grips his thighs roughly. Rolling his eyes, Jaebeom holds him around his shoulders but tries to protest when Youngjae moves to the edge of the couch and- “Wait, maybe I-”

“Shut up, will you?” Youngjae growls and stands up straight, hands tight around Jaebeom’s thighs. He smiles at him, proud of himself and Jaebeom stutters out a laugh, looking at the floor beneath them.

“Okay, so you can lift me,” he agrees, blinking down at him. “Now go to the bedroom.”

“Bossy.” But Youngjae does as he’s told. The trip is quick, thankfully. Once they're in the bedroom, Youngjae kneels on the bed and lowers Jaebeom to the pillows carefully. He ends up slotting himself between his legs, hand on the bed while the other sneaks underneath Jaebeom’s hoodie.

Youngjae hikes the material up, above Jaebeom’s stomach to kiss his belly. It makes Jaebeom frown, ticklish. He’s not sure if this is really the attention he wants to receive. He shivers and tries to pull his hoodie back down but Youngjae stops him, pushing it further up.

“Either take it off,” Jaebeom starts, leaning up on his elbows, “or it goes back down.”

“You’d rather be naked than have your stomach out?”

Jaebeom averts his eyes, shy. His cheeks give him away, flushing deeply. Youngjae’s fingers brush against his cheek, forcing him to turn his head and meet his eyes. 

“I’m soft,” he says quietly. It feels weird to admit. A while back, he would have hated to say that about himself. He’d be ashamed to lift his shirt and show his stomach. It’s not that he doesn’t have definition but it’s nothing compared to how Youngjae grew up and filled out, considering the younger can  _ lift  _ him.

Rubbing circles on Jaebeom's thigh, Youngjae pecks him softly. “Take off your hoodie, hyung,” Youngjae whispers gently.

Jaebeom sits up and does just that, his hair sticking up when he pulls the hoodie over his head. He drops his trapped arms into his lap, huffing and glares at Youngjae who only smiles at him, cupping his face to peck him again

“You’re soft,” he says, making Jaebeom smile. He finishes taking off the hoodie, dropping it to the floor carelessly. It doesn’t sound so bad when it’s coming from Youngjae, letting him push against his shoulder to lay him down, kissing him softly. 

“I want to-” Jaebeom doesn’t know what he wants, suddenly, a little overwhelmed.

But Youngjae does, even though he doesn’t say anything. He draws back from Jaebeom, lips brushing down his body. Jaebeom is lucky they're both wearing sweatpants for quick access. He shucks his pants, throwing his sweater and his shirt into the dark room afterwards.

“See?” he smiles, kissing Jaebeom’s bare chest. “I know what you want. You want to feel loved.”

“I always want to be loved.”

“Yes, I’m aware.”

Jaebeom closes his eyes and lets Youngjae kiss over his bare skin, shivering lightly. Youngjae shifts, taking off his pants quickly, his lips returning to Jaebeom’s abdomen when he's done. He leaves fleeting kisses all over his chest and ribs. Jaebeom sighs, relaxing into the bed.

“Hyung, I need you to do something for me,” comes Youngjae’s voice. Jaebeom opens his eyes again, looking down at him.

“What do you need?”

“I need you to agree with me,” he says and Jaebeom swallows. He knows what that means. 

He can hardly argue when Youngjae is looking at him like that, though. “Okay,” he says, weak.

One kiss on his ribs. “You’re pretty.”

Jaebeom hums but Youngjae nips at his skin in warning. “I am.” The words were soft, hesitant.

“What are you?” Youngjae asks, a little louder. His fingers dig into Jaebeom's thighs in warning.

God, Jaebeom wants to shrivel up. He's positive his face is completely flushed by now. “I’m pretty.”

“Why’s that?” Youngjae’s voice is quiet, the only sound in the entire room aside from Jaebeom’s heavy breathing.

“Because…” Jaebeom closes his eyes again, screwing up his face and heaves a breath. “Because Youngjae… Youngjae says I am.”

Youngjae nips at Jaebeom’s nipple in approval, making him hiss. He soothes the sting with his tongue, even as his other hand comes up to pinch and tug at the other. Jaebeom whimpers, hips thrusting up before he can stop them. Youngjae doesn't comment, instead soothing the nipple once he’s done abusing it with his fingers. Jaebeom has no idea what he’s supposed to be feeling, moaning quietly into the air.

“Youngjae-”

“Shh,” he whispers into his skin. “Just agree with me, like I told you.”

Jaebeom opens his eyes again, when Youngjae raises himself up, face to face. He raises his eyebrows and Jaebeom exhales through his nose, unable to look away from him. “You’re crazy,” he whispers, eyes wide. 

“It’s possible,” Youngjae smiles, innocent. “But you have to agree with me.”

Jaebeom sighs heavily, from embarrassment and arousal. “Fine.”

“I’ll make you nicer as we go on.”

“You’re biting off more than you can chew.”

“Not if you’re me.”

Jaebeom doesn’t have a chance to respond. Youngjae kisses him quickly, pulling at his bottom lip, tangling their tongues together, pulling a moan from Jaebeom’s throat. It’s almost too easy for Youngjae to get under his skin and make him shiver. 

“Why are you pretty?” Youngjae whispers again, right against his lips, just out of reach. Jaebeom could push his luck but he doesn’t want to, his cheeks aflame.

“Because Youngjae says I am,” he returns and Youngjae smiles, kissing his jaw. He nips there, leaving little marks for Jaebeom to press down on all week, secretly enjoying the risk. He soon soothes them with his tongue so that Jaebeom can’t complain. He and Mark love to leave bruises on his thighs but Youngjae likes his chest and his hips the most. That way, Jaebeom has to look at them in the shower or even when he's just changing his shirt.

Youngjae lowers himself down Jaebeom’s body, leaving kisses in his wake before he reaches Jaebeom’s stomach again, nuzzling into his stomach. Jaebeom isn’t usually shy about his body but knowing that Youngjae can lift him and carry him through the apartment turns him on and makes him feel insecure at the same time so he doesn’t know what the hell his mind is doing. But Youngjae doesn’t let him focus on it, kissing his stomach and nipping at his hip bones.

“Put your hand in my hair,” Youngjae says and Jaebeom does, gripping his hair between his fingers. “Tell me I look good.”

Jaebeom huffs a breathless laugh but he doesn’t grip his hair hard even though Youngjae likes it. It doesn’t need to be hot and heavy right now, not between them. 

"You look good," Jaebeom murmurs, shy. Youngjae grins, pulling at his boxers. Jaebeom helps him by flopping around a little bit and lifting his legs up. Youngjae throws them on the floor once he's done. Completely bare, Jaebeom lifts his legs to hide himself but it doesn’t work, obviously.

Youngjae pinches at his thigh, his brows furrowed and Jaebeom hisses, his legs crossing as he glares at Youngjae.

“Spread your legs, fuck,” Youngjae blurts, sitting on his heels. Jaebeom huffs, but sits up on his elbows, glaring at him. His partner sighs, leaning over him to kiss him. Jaebeom hums, happy for the attention, sighing into his mouth when Youngjae’s hand runs up his thigh softly, drawing patterns, Jaebeom relaxes his legs and lets Youngjae rest on top of him.

“If you don’t want to,” Youngjae mumbles though kisses, as Jaebeom can't seem to stop, “we don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Jaebeom returns, pulling back to look at him and Youngjae smiles, kissing his cheek before snaking back down his body. Jaebeom flops down on the bed again, shuddering when Youngjae kisses at his thigh. Jaebeom threads his fingers through his partner’s hair for something to ground himself.

Jaebeom looks down at Youngjae who stares right through him, his cheek pressed against Jaebeom’s thigh. His dick is right there and Jaebeom would usually be more embarrassed but Youngjae grips his thighs  _ hard _ , making him drop his head back on the pillow.

“Talk to me,” Youngjae says in a whisper, his lips moving against his skin. Suddenly, there’s a puff of breath over his cock that makes Jaebeom shiver. 

It’s no secret that Youngjae likes Jaebeom’s voice, even though it gets hard to talk with him, sometimes. He takes a breath when his partner licks at the head of his dick, feeling all too sensitive. He suckles at it and when Jaebeom pulls at his hair, Youngjae lets out a sharp moan. 

Jaebeom is reminded all too suddenly of Youngjae's non-existent gag reflex as he bobs down suddenly, making him gasp, a hand flying to his mouth. 

“Youngjae, Youngjae- Fuck,” Jaebeom breathes, looking down at him again. His legs shift and Youngjae grips his thighs to stop him, shooting him a glare and Jaebeom whines. “Youngjae… I don’t think I can… talk for long.”

Youngjae hums, sending vibrations through his dick. He drops his head back again and moans, biting at his lip. Youngjae hums again and raises his hand to Jaebeom’s in his hair, gripping it softly to ground him.

Youngjae takes him like he always does, hard and fast. Everything seems overwhelming, but still not enough. He wants more, even as he cries out when Youngjae uses a bit of teeth. Jaebeom knows his thighs are going to have bruises in the shape of Youngjae’s fingers, which makes him whimper. He knows he’ll look at them in the bath later and trace the colours with a smile.

Youngjae pulls back suddenly and pants, sticking his tongue out a little. Jaebeom collapses, twitching and shivering, still hard against his thigh. Youngjae laughs, clenching his fingers around Jaebeom’s. Jaebeom groans, out of breath.

“Watch me, hyung,” Youngjae says, licking at his head again which is a bad time for Jaebeom to look down at him because God, he looks so fucking good. It’s not often that Youngjae does this, because Jaebeom is always so eager to please him, to cuddle up to him and get him all hot and bothered. Sometimes Youngjae pampers him, like he is now, with Jaebeom still in his hoodie and Youngjae’s kisses cooling on his skin. 

Youngjae doesn’t let up, ducking back down until Jaebeom can feel his dick hit the back of his throat. Jaebeom gasps loudly, tightening his fingers around Youngjae's hand, his other hand shooting to his hair to pull at it. That only encourages Youngjae, making him moan around Jaebeom’s cock, his eyes fluttering up to Jaebeom’s gaze.

“Youngjae,” Jaebeom chokes, huffing. “You’re so good, so good to me. Fuck, I’m going to-” He whines when Youngjae tongues at the underside of his cock, encouraging him silently. Youngjae runs his fingers along Jaebeom’s thigh as he uses his tongue around the head, going almost achingly slow. His climax creeps up on him, making him moan loudly, dropping his head back as he comes.

Youngjae takes it and it’s rare that he does, swallowing around his dick before he pulls off, his cheeks flushed as he pants, grinning up at Jaebeom. He licks his lips and coughs a little, his eyes screwing up from the taste. Jaebeom falls back on the bed, his hands on his bare stomach, catching his breath. Youngjae crawls up to him, pulling off his own hoodie and Jaebeom sighs, looking up at him.

“You haven’t-” Jaebeom starts but Youngjae kisses him, making him shut up. He can taste himself on Youngjae’s tongue but it’s the last thing on his mind. 

“Can do it in the shower,” he says against Jaebeom’s lips. He laughs at him when he pouts, grinning deviously. “You don’t have enough marks.”

“I do on my thighs,” Jaebeom grumbles but tugs at Youngjae’s hair when the younger nips at his neck and jaw, enjoying the attention still. “You really know how to manhandle someone.”

“Only you, ‘cause you ask for it.”

Jaebeom stares at the ceiling, sighing in exasperation. “I hate you.” When Youngjae pulls away to look at him, one eyebrow raised, Jaebeom eats his words and pouts again. “I love you. Carry me to the shower?"

Youngjae sighs, overdramatic but he stands up and pulls Jaebeom in. He picks him up bridal style, making Jaebeom hum, content. He kisses his cheek, silently thanking him. Youngjae puts him down to turn on the shower, getting rid of his boxers quickly. Jaebeom fights with him to get into the shower first, yelping when Youngjae slaps at his thigh, stepping in next to him.

“Don’t start being annoying now,” Youngjae tells him even though he’s one of the worst offenders of irritating people until they snap. Case and point: Mark and the air conditioner.

But Jaebeom bites his lip to stop himself from smiling, the water running over his shoulders. Youngjae leans in and Jaebeom watches him, ready for a kiss but Youngjae draws back with the bottle of body wash in his hand and Jaebeom sighs.

“Whining,” Youngjae sings, squirting the body onto his chest. It's still cold, making him grumble. Youngjae laughs, kissing his cheek and Jaebeom lets him wash his chest, muttering under his breath. It’s always a good day with Youngjae, even if he’s irritating him. 

He meant it when he said he loved him and he says it now, when Youngjae kisses his cheek. His partner grins at him, pinching his cheek with a soap covered hand. 

“Love you, hyung,” he returns, voice too sweet and Jaebeom smacks his hand away, knowing he’s just doing it to be a smartass. Still, it's nice to hear so he basks in it for a second, rolling his eyes when Youngjae throws his head back and cackles.

Jaebeom blinks suddenly when Youngjae presses forward. He's still obviously hard, right against Jaebeom's thigh. “You haven’t… We didn’t finish.”

“You did, but I didn't,” Youngjae responds, still laughing. “Aren’t you going to do something about it?”

Jaebeom stares at him in shock before he huffs. At least like this, Jaebeom gets to watch him as he unravels. That’s one of his favourite things to do and Youngjae knows it too. Maybe he exploits it too much but Jaebeom doesn’t care. It's not like he doesn't enjoy it.

Time to get to business.


End file.
